un doctor fastidioso
by Marga16
Summary: ¿por que no asesinar a un doctor, que a diario molesta a fliqpy? [Drabble hecho para la actividad: " El mejor asesino"-del foro: "Los Amigos Del Árbol Feliz]


**ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

Día a día, ese doctorcito le hace exámenes al cuerpo de flippy, el muy ingenuo cree que soy una mutación o quien sabe que, no se cree la teoría de cómo fue que me desarrolle, es solo un trastorno mental, ¡no entiendo porque no se lo mete en su rara cabeza y lo comprende de una vez!, pero esta noche, será la noche en que me vengue de todas las dolorosas punzadas en mi brazo. Me encamine a mi sótano, donde encontré todo tipo de armas, pensaba usar también algunos objetos que el doctor de pacotilla tenga en su consultorio, claro, sufriría, la mayoría de cosas allí sirven para matar, y eso hacia que mis ganas de matar al doctorcito, aumentaran, encontré un hacha; eso me serviría, un cuchillo de caza; nunca lo dejaría, tijeras; no, están muy gastadas, y así fui buscando y recolectando los tipos de armas que me servirían, no me lleve muchas pues en ese lugar habría bastantes, me dirigí al edificio, el hospital tree town, me subí a uno de los arboles el cual una de sus ramas quedaba bastante cerca de la ventana del consultorio de sniffles, pude llegar hasta la ventana, sigilosamente la abrí, y entre sin hacer algún ruido, me escondí debajo de una camilla que estaba allí, donde se valoran los pacientes para saber que molestia o enfermedad padecían, una vez allí espere todo el tiempo posible, me estaba empezando a aburrir, quien sabe que estaría haciendo ese doctorcito, después de mil cuatrocientas putas horas, al fin llego, estaba riendo y se había sentado en su escritorio, sin que me pudiera notar, Salí de mi escondite, me acerque lo mas silenciosamente posible a el y deposite en su cabeza un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, lo agarre y lo amarre en la camilla donde anteriormente me había escondido, espere a que despertara, lo que sucedió mas pronto de lo que creí.

-¿que…que paso?- estaba aturdido y adolorido por el fuerte golpe-.

-te he golpeado, eso ha pasado, oh, pero no te preocupes, pronto acabare con tu "sufrimiento"-me estaba burlando, era muy obvio, para mi verlo en ese estado era lo mas fascinante del mundo.

-fliqpy, déjame ir, necesitas tus medicamentos-.

-¡que medicamentos ni que nada!, lo que necesito es acabar con tigo-finalice golpeándolo fuertemente en su estomago, esto hiso que le faltara el aire y no articulara palabra alguna, después de eso agarre una jeringa que estaba en una caja ubicada en una de las mesas de allí y se la enterré en el muslo del sujeto, cuando iba a gritar selle su boca con una cinta fuerte, ahogando cualquier tipo de ruido, no iba a permitir que arruinaran mi jueguito, aunque disfrutara de los gritos desgarradores de mis victimas, luego, con una cúter abrí su estomago, el se retorcía de dolor, el dolor era agonizante para el tipo, una vez ya hecha la abertura, no pude evitar burlarme de el.

-oh, creo que mucho de sus órganos están malos, tenemos que extraérselos lo mas rápido posible-no podía evitarlo, era bastante gracioso verlo sufrir, y así fui sacando uno por uno sus órganos, exprimiéndolos y cortándolos, pero el doctorcito aun seguía vivo, ¡era asombroso! El condenado resistía bastante, cuando su estomago estaba mas o menos despejado pude insertarle algunas herramientas que el usaba en sus operaciones, rellenándolo como si de un regalo se tratara, cuando ya estaba relleno de puros objetos corto punzantes, volví a comprobar si aun seguía respirando y efectivamente aun lo hacia.

- no te preocupes, seré gentil, serás un lindo regalo para alguien que tu amas- no pude evitar reírme como el loco y maniático que soy, con unas tijeras pico de gavilán, corte las arterias, venas y Orta que unían al corazón, lo puse en una mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama, el doctor efectivamente, dejo de respirar, con el hacha que había traído, corte su debilucho cuerpo en pedazos, tome su cabeza y la vacié, tome unos dulces que había comprado y la rellene, también había adquirido una caja de regalo con una tarjeta, puse la cabeza dentro de la caja junto con el corazón y en la tarjeta escribí un "lindo mensaje", para el amado de este despreciable doctor, _"espero que sea de tu agrado, te doy mi corazón, cuídalo", _¿a nutty le va a encantar esto!, reí por lo bajo, ya que mi garganta me ardía bastante de tanto reírme, una vez ya listo el regalo, me encamine hacia la puerta, observe por ultima vez la habitación, sonreí levemente; sabiendo que ya no tendría que soportarlo mas, apague las luces y cerré la puerta, trate de verme lo mas disimuladamente posible y resulto, ¡la gente es muy ingenua!, pero díganme, _¿por que no asesinar a un doctor, que a diario me molestaba, creyendo que era algo totalmente fuera de lo normal?_

* * *

**Espero que les guste:3 tenia esa idea rondndo mi cabeza y no se si la exprese bien D:, reviews:3 eso me haria feliz (lol) son gratis.**


End file.
